


Chapter 2: THE NEXT DAY

by Jynxtaposition



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxtaposition/pseuds/Jynxtaposition
Summary: Susie woke up several times that night. She wanted to go back. The Dark was much better than her life here. She had nightmares. The Spade King coming back, hurting Lancer. Hurting her. Sometimes the king's face switched to someone more familiar.The next day would be better. She could go back. Stay. That would be the. Best. Thing. Ever. That was the plan she held on to as she tried to get back to sleep.~~~~ On Hiatus until 2019! ~~~~~~~~~~ Happy Holidays ~~~~~~~~ Be The Good You Want To See ~~~~ Donate Blood If You Can ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is not going to be a “static” story. Elements and Chapters will be altered as the story progresses. Just like in Undertale there are resets in this story, just not in the way Undertale used them exactly. There will also be meta elements and possible comment integration later on.I had planned on making a new Tumblr blog to keep track of the changes, but that seems to be a bit unstable at the moment.





	1. ?????

* This is Chapter 1 silly.

* You've already played this.

* Did you have fun???

* 'Kris' didn't...

* 'I' didn't

* not yet...

* But now YOU'RE out of the way.

* It's time for MY fun now!


	2. THE NEXT DAY

The sun was already up and casting its rays thru the dirty window when Susie woke up in a panic. Had she forgotten to set her alarm? Or worse had she slept through it?  
She froze in fear before venturing out of bed. The apartment was quiet. Too quiet. Even the sounds of the brats next door were silent. She slipped on her clothes from the previous day so she wouldn’t have to risk the squeak of the closet letting anyone know she was up and not “at school”.   
It felt strange that that for once in her life she actually “wanted” to be at school and not just there because Undyne managed to catch her. Kris wouldn’t say a word about her dirty clothes and no one else would dare.   
With a swift and practiced motion Susie flung open the window and hit the ground running before anyone could stop her. 

The apartments were just a block away from school so Susie didn’t really notice the lack of traffic. The alley was just a deserted as any other day. It wasn’t until she was to the door of Alpha’s classroom that she realized she hadn’t seen anyone.   
“Creepy,” she muttered to herself. “But no one caught me running late. That’s good.” Susie took a moment to catch her breath before slamming the door open in her usual manner.   
“Am I late?—”  
Her words echoed in the empty classroom as dust motes drifted in the air.   
“Shit!” Her claws nearly poked her in the eye. “It’s the weekend! I could have sworn that it was Friday today.”  
With her hands in her pockets she turned on her heels and headed back out. The empty halls strangely loud with the sound of her boots. Before going back outside she looked back at the supply closet. The lights were off around it and it seemed just as dark and foreboding as the other day. A small grin turned wider as a wonderful idea came to her mind.   
“I gotta tell Kris. They forgot to lock the school. We could totally go back today anyway.”


	3. THE NEXT DAY

Susie had never been to a friends house. Which wouldn’t be much of a surprise since she didn’t have friends. Most of her day was spent in the forest. No one went out there. She had tried her hand at lock picking the abandoned bunker but gave up after a few weeks. Maybe Kris would have better luck? If for some reason the supply closet didn’t work they could head there to explore or just hang out.   
It didn’t take long to reach the house at the top of town. Everyone knew where the human in town lived. Ms Toriel’s house was as cute as you expected a elementary school teachers house to be. It even felt a little familiar as if Susie had been on a field trip here sometime when she was little.   
Ms. Toriel's minivan was still in the driveway so it was definitely the weekend. Susie slicked back her hair to look at least a bit presentable before knocking on the front door. 

There was no answer. 

She knocked a bit harder and the door opened a little.   
“Wha??”  
The smell of burnt cinnamon wafted out. It reminded her of Kris. Kris smelled of cinnamon just like Ms. Toriel, but had a hint of hospital disinfectant.   
“Ms. Toriel? Kris?” Susie was starting to get a little scared. Something felt odd in the house. Something that made her feel like she needed to FIGHT.   
“Kris!? Ms. Toriel?! Asriel??” She called out as she stepped into the house.   
There were burn marks in the living room. On the walls. On the ceiling even. And dust.   
It suddenly hit her. Dust here. Dust at school. It wasn’t just dirt laying around. It was monster dust.


	4. THE NEXT DAY

“Kris!!” Susie yelled as she bounded upstairs. It was cleaner up here. No dust. But then again humans bleed. She burst into the first room. No blood, no dust, but she felt something strongly familiar about this room. One side empty. Asriel must have taken all his stuff to college. The other side neatly decorated and the bed crisply made. Susie scanned the room for any clue as to what happened to her friend. Shaking she sat down on the crumpled bed.  
“Huh? Kris has been sleeping in her brothers bed? Gross!” She made a gagging sound more in jest to herself than anything. The sheets had been thrown off into a corner whitch was odd. Made even more odd by the pull to investigate it.  
“Kris? You hiding in there?” She slowly got up and approached the mass of fabric. “It’s Susie. I came to check up on you.” She jumped back in surprise when she pulled the cloth back. There in a cage of some sort, was the same floating soul that she had seen in “The Dark” yesterday.  
“Kris? What’s happening?” The soul didn’t respond, only floating a little bit closer to the monster. “Okay, okay, calm down Susie. What would Kris do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted...  
> In the middle of the night...  
> ...When you least expect it.


	5. THE NEXT DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll about to hate me...

“$!$?” Susie grabbed the cage and tucked it under her arm. “Okay lil’ guy let’s go find Kris.”  
Susie roamed town for only a little while before lack of others and the increasing amount of dust made her too nervous. That and the feeling from the house still lingered no matter where she went. 

“$!$? it Kris! Where are you???” Her yell just repeated back to her as she stood in front of the recently reopened grocery store. For a moment she thought she saw movement inside but it seemed to just be some ‘talk back’ toy trying to yell back at her. The blue flower rocked side to side as it garbled, “F-ris-“ click “Whe-ou?”.

Susie ignored it and headed to the school. “Forget Kris.” Tears were starting to water her eyes. “I’ll go back myself and find Ralsie. He’ll know what to do.”  
The school halls were a lot less dusty than other places. Still the feeling of danger, the need to FIGHT was still following her. 

The darkness around the storage room was still there. Even the hallways seemed to have that same oppressive darkness. Both in front of the old classroom and down the other hall.  
“Here goes nothing.” Her nails scratched the door as she opened the door into the pitch black nothingness.  
She’d only made it in for a few steps before hearing the door squeak behind her. “Kris!” She yelped in delight at seeing the familiar silhouette in the door frame. “Dude! I’m so glad you found me we gotta--” Susie wasn’t able to finish her sentence before seeing a strange flicker of red in Kris’ eyes right as they slammed the door shut.

“Kris!! Kris!” She banged on the door. “This isn’t funny. This isn’t a joke!” The caged soul was the only source of light as a freaky wind rushed around her and the floor gave way. Once again sending the hero back into “The Dark”, but this time... alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Now YOU'RE gone, far away.
> 
> * Now's MY time, now I can play.
> 
> * For how long? Ha! Only I can say.
> 
> * Perhaps some hours, perhaps some days.
> 
>  
> 
> ((Actually, I'm going to be away from my computer for a week on a regular basis, but I'll try to post if I'm not at a good spot to stop at. I would suggest 'Subscribing' to this story to get a handy email when I next post. Or you can 'Bookmark' me and catch up every other week and see what happened.))
> 
> ((Oh and if you are 18+ check out Sunray Weaver. It's formatted so you can skip the NSFW fairly easy and still keep up with the story. It's got some dark themes, but we try to throw in lightheartedness when we can. It's up to 250K words, so that should last ya'll a few days.))


	6. [REDACTED]

THIS CHAPTER INTENTIONALLY LEFT BLANK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~ On Hiatus until 2019! ~~~~  
> ~~~~~~ Happy Holidays ~~~~~~~  
> ~ Be The Good You Want To See ~  
> ~~~ Donate Blood If You Can ~~~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> I never promised consistent updates. I can honestly promise randomness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to add “/s” on FUN sarcastic comments. (I removed my own sarcastic remarks since it caused confusion)  
> Negative comments will be removed.


End file.
